


Poltergeist

by Romantik_Kun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Drama, Eventual Romance, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantik_Kun/pseuds/Romantik_Kun
Summary: Every since Africa, Chris could scarcely go a night without a nightmare... His nights were saturated with blood and screams; they felt more exhausting than rejuvenating. But then, just as the nightmares began to subside, something far worse came to take their place.





	Poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nauthir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nauthir/gifts), [jenny95k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny95k/gifts), [Santos.m](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Santos.m), [MarigoldLox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldLox/gifts), [usuhikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuhikari/gifts).



> Hello guys! I know I'm late on a thousand fic but I just had an idea and I had to write about it :) (fml) But! I figured it only meant more things for you to read so I won't despair to much and try to focus on updating everything regularly. Of course, I wouldn't miss an opportunity to gift this work to those of you who have been supporting me! So I hope you don't mind me dedicating this work to those who have been following my most recent work: AI. (More updates on that soon don't worry!)  
> In the mean time if this one can help with the wait, then I'll be happy <3 
> 
> The first chapter his more of an introduction and their isn't much going on at first sight, but I hope you'll enjoy it none the less. I think this story has a lot of potential once I'll get my bearing within it! Lemme know what you think :) I can't wait to read your comments <3 
> 
> Much love!

"It started small at first... I'd wake up in the morning to find something had been misplaced; Usually small objects, like a cup or a photograph. Then lights started to flicker, doors started to slam, I could hear whispers in the night... It started pulling my sheets off of me, smashing dishes on the floor and against the wall, it broke every single mirror in the house. Now... Now I can hear him scream, I catch glimpses of him in the corner of my eye, I wake up in the morning with bruises, bite marks, scratches... You name it. Something binds us together, something we're both eager to cut, but are unable to. We're trapped, confined with each other... He's like a lion in a cage, chained by the neck. And I'm his prey, standing just out of reach; cornered. How long until the chain breaks?... How long before I throw myself on his claws? This is a painful waiting game... And no matter how you look at it; the bunny gets eaten in the end..."

\--

"Good morning captain."  
Jill greeted with a smile, joking beningly.

"Good morning lieutenant."  
Chris returned her jest. 

They never used their titles with each other, they had known one another for far too long. 

"Slept well?"  
The woman inquired. 

"Yeah."  
He winced, the way he said it was indecisive. 

"Yeah?"  
She repeated.  
"You don't sound too sure."  
She invited him to take a seat, there was still time before their shift began. 

"I don't know."  
He gracefully accepted the cup of coffee she had just handed to him.  
"Thanks."  
He took a sip.  
"I've been having weird dreams lately. And I keep forgetting things; I leave lights open, I forget where I put my stuff and find them in completely random places-"  
Another sip.

His partner frowned slightly.  
"Sounds like exhaustion. Not that I'm surprised, you've been working yourself too hard."

He swallowed, swaying his head in a agreeing motion, rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah well, nothing new there."  
He let out a short laugh. 

"I'm serious Chris."  
The woman shifted in her seat.  
"Maybe you need a vacation."

The captain made a reluctant grimace, but his friend spoke again before he could argue. 

"Maybe WE need a vacation."  
She smiled radiantly. 

His expression immediately became softer, he smiled too.  
"Maybe so."

She gave him a small nudge, laughing.  
"Come on~" 

"Alright, alright! I'll think about it."  
He couldn't wipe that stubborn grin of his face.

"Something to consider."  
She finished what was left of her beverage and he did the same. 

"Ready?"  
He sighed the tension away, getting up on his feet. 

"Ready."

They left the break room. 

\--

The morning went off without an hitch, the team kept on making good progress working on current investigations and their captain was kept busy with overseeing it all. They came to him with question; seeking help here, counsel there. That didn't bother him, he actually quite enjoyed being relied upon, and between you and me; he couldn't go a whole day sitting alone at his desk. He needed his team as much as they needed him. 

A familiar face popped into his office, doing a poor job at hiding behind ajar door. Chris noticed immediately and couldn't help a smile; his fingers still dancing around the keyboard. 

"Coffee?"

"Coffee."

His partner finally emerged from her hiding spot, bringing with her two cups of the prized liquid. 

"I bring with me offerings!"  
She exclaimed, borrowing a dramatic voice. 

Christopher let out an earnest laugh, sharking his head. 

"Happy captain-"  
She prompted him to finish her sentence, refusing to give him his coffee until he did. 

"-Happy team."  
He answered reluctantly, still smiling. He felt silly saying it out loud.

"Good boy."  
She gave him the drink. 

"Thank you."  
He dragged out, flashing her a little glare. 

"So? Holding up alright?"  
She enjoyed teasing him, but first and foremost it was concern that brought her here. 

"I'm okay."  
He smiled reassuringly.  
"You don't have to worry." 

"Easier said than done."  
She started drinking.  
"Everyone here thinks you're a super-hero Chris, they mean well but... They'll overwork you if you're not careful." 

"I manage."

"Is that what you call it?"  
She was hinting at what he told her that morning. 

"Yeah well, apparently I'm going on vacation so..."  
He kept typing, refusing to look at her for now, waiting on her to react. 

She hit him on the shoulder, incredulous.  
"Are you serious?"  
She barely could contain her excitement.

"Or rather, WE are going on a vacation."  
He glanced at her, smirking. 

"Stop!"  
She burst out laughing, obviously happy.  
"Where are we going?"  
She giggled continuously. 

"Well, I've had a word with Barry-"  
He finally turned away from his computer.  
"You know he has a chalet out in the woods, not too far away from the city." 

"Yeah~"  
She allowed him to continue, already thrilled. 

"Well I thought, 'maybe that's our chance to enjoy some peace and quiet.'"

She hit him again. She did that when she had trouble keeping herself in check. She didn't have to say anything, of course she was on board. 

"Actually, I figured this was a good opportunity to spend time with people we rarely get the chance to see outside of work."  
His eyes became a little sad.  
"You know... Without death hanging above our heads." 

She calmed herself, and spoke in a soft voice.  
"Yeah... I know what you mean."  
She smiled, her hand reached for Chris's and she squeezed it gently.  
"It'll be fun."  
She said, confident. 

Her credence rubbed off on him and he regained his smile.  
"Yeah!"

"So~ Who's coming along? I mean-"  
She rolled her eyes, counting one person already on her fingers.  
"-Barry, obviously! But who else?"

"I'm thinking I should bring my sister."

"Good idea!"  
She added another person to her count. 

"Rebecca will be there."

Another one.  
"It's been ages since we spoke." 

"Leon probably needs as much a break as I do." 

She made wide eyes, agreeing strongly.  
"Definitely."  
She added another finger. 

"Oh! Sheva and Josh are in the country, they came to fill in some important reports. I can't think of a better opportunity."

Jill's face lit up, she had been wanting to chat with Sheva ever since they had first met back in Africa. After all, she and Josh had been instrumental in the success of that mission.  
"How did I not know they were here?"

"They only just arrived a few days ago."  
Chris reassured. 

She added in two more fingers.  
"Anyone else?"

"I think that about does it."  
He admitted. 

"Agreed!"  
She offered a content smile. 

Chris glanced at the clock.  
"We'll figure out the details some other time, alright? Time to get back to work."  
He winked. 

"Oh I intend to!"  
She got up and walked for the door, swinging her hips elegantly. Chris couldn't help but sneak a peak. She turned around one last time before walking out, catching him looking.  
He blushed, setting himself straight, she smiled and left without a word. 

\--

The other half of the day went on just as smoothly, he had a few opportunities to chat so more about the trip; it was obvious Jill was looking forward to it. And so were the others! Barry was already rambling about barbecue and whatnot. He had confirmed Rebecca's presence, Chris had time to invite both Claire and Leon; which both agreed to come. The only ones left to invite were Josh and Sheva and the captain would have the opportunity to do just that as soon as his shift would end. 

The clock ran out of time, everyone packed to leave for today, allowing the night team to move in. Chris exchanged quick goodbyes with everyone, greeting others from the night squad as they came in early. 

"Good work today guys!" 

He was met with a unanimous response. And he was out.  
Immediately, he was on his phone; calling Sheva.  
In a matter of minutes it was settled, they'd both be there. 

Having something to look forward to was refreshing, motivating even. Just one more day of work and they'd be off for the weekend.  
Chris went home feeling at peace. 

\--

The motor purred and then fell silent as Christopher pulled into the driveway to his home. He instantly noticed a few lights had been left on. 

He sighed heavily.  
"Again?"  
He talked to himself, annoyed.

Stepping out of his vehicle he made sure to lock its doors. Since it seemed he was making it an habit of forgetting these things as of late. He trotted for the front door, it was locked, thankfully. The first few times this had happened, he payed it no real mind, but on the third or fourth time; he had toured the house, searching every nook and cranny. After finding nothing; nothing missing, nothing misplaced, he had concluded this was his own doing. Plus, the door was always locked, and so were the windows. 

He was finally home. The tension he didn't he had accumulated throughout the day, was suddenly lift off his shoulders. He took off his shoes, and hung his coat, taking a few steps into the house. That's when he noticed it, laying face down on a little table by the entryway; The framed picture of the S.T.A.R.S team. It must have fallen over. Putting it back on its feet he noticed the glass had cracked, hiding most of the faces in the photo. 

"Dammit."  
He was upset. This picture was important to him.  
His fingers lingered over the broken frame, he noticed Wesker; standing stoically in the back, right next to Barry. Wearing his prized sunglasses. He was one of the rare faces not disfigured by the fragmented glass. Weirdly, it seemed, only he, Jill and Barry had had the same luck.  
Chris frowned, it was weird coincidence, an alarming one. Considering they had lost everyone else on that mission... Well... Brad had survived the initial encounter, but he had met his maker in Raccoon city shortly after. The captain put down the photograph. 

Each time someone new laid eyes on that picture they always asked the same thing:  
"Why keep a photo on which Wesker appeared?"  
Well, it was the only picture he had of the others... Joseph, Kenneth, Brad, Forest, Enrico...  
"Then why not cut him out of it?"  
Chris could never bring himself to alter the photo... Back then, Wesker was a member of his team, just like the others. This was a time where he looked up to the man... Call it emotional nonsense. 

Moving on, Christopher went to the kitchen, whipped something up and crashed in the sofa to eat. Turning on the TV for some company. There, on the coffee table was a book, left open. 

Chris frowned.  
"Mh? I don't remember reading that book recently."  
He closed it. It was novel; a story about a cop, driven to suicide by his past. A sad story indeed...  
A shiver went through Chris's spine, when had it gotten so cold? He grabbed a blanket and cozied up to it, forgetting all about the book, focusing his attention back on the TV.  
The lights flickered.  
His first reflex was to look outside the house, the weather was tamed, barely any wind at all.  
Nothing happened after that, he finished a boring a show, cleaned the dishes and ditched the blanket, discarding it on a chair nearby.  
He stretched, it was getting late; a shower and it was off to bed with him.  
As he walked for the bathroom, something caught his attention; a shadow in the corner of his eye. 

"Mh?"  
He quickly looked, but there was nothing there.  
He discarded the incident and stepped into the bathroom.  
He let his clothes fall to the ground, the song of running water was soothing. Soon, a warm mist surrounded him, a stream of hot water pleasantly burned his skin. His eyes were closed, he could hear nothing beyond the cascade, he felt light; barely aware of himself.  
But... There was a shadow, lurking just behind the curtains... The figure of a man. He didn't see it.  
Suddenly the water became boiling, burning him painfully, forcing him out of the shower in a groan of pain and surprise.  
There was no one there.

"For fuck sake!"  
He cursed, still suffering from the burn. He turned of the shower, deeming that was enough of that for tonight.  
"This had better not be an electrical problem."  
He hoped, grabbing a towel angrily.

He faced the mirror; still foggy, the image it reflected; reduced to silhouettes and spots of pastel colors. Chris reached to wipe off the steam, right then, just as the reflection became clear, he saw it; someone standing behind him, just over his shoulder. He jolted, turning around abruptly, slamming his back against an adjacent wall. His breathing frantic, his eyes wide, his muscles tense; he contemplated his solitude. This... This wasn't possible, he swore to himself, up and down that he saw someone. Still his heart beat fast in his chest. The temperature dropped again... 

The soldier shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He was alone... Still unsettled, his hand trembling, he reached for the door and launched himself into the corridor. The chill followed him out, it was unnatural, piercing...  
Chris tried his best to ignore it, going to his room to dress before going back to investigate:  
The bathroom was as empty now as it was earlier, the front door was still locked, the windows; shut. But... the book was open again. His blood pumping, the captain took a few careful steps towards it. The pages were further along this time than the first, as if someone had resumed their reading once he had left. It was the start of a new chapter; 'The Beginning of the End', the title read.  
Chris couldn't help a concerned look, he frowned, trying to remember what exactly he had seen in the mirror. But he couldn't recall, he had reacted so fast... Maybe... Maybe this was all just a fragment of his imagination.  
Decided, he went back to face the mirror, the fog had completely dissipated. He re-positioned himself, trying to pinpoint something he might have mistaken for the mysterious figure. But there was no such thing... The cold had vanished, humidity lingered in the air around the bath. 

He sighed.  
"Great... Now I'm starting to see things."  
He laughed at himself, determined to put this behind him. 

Leaving again, he revisited the house one last time. Healthy paranoia. Finding nothing, he deemed himself satisfied and headed to bed; turning off every light as he passed them by. His bedroom was dimly lit by moonlight, dust danced under the windowsill. He settled into bed, surrounding himself in the sheets. He felt safe now.  
Forgetting the incident completely, his head began to feel heavy, his eyes closed themselves, he could hear branches brushing softly against the window; swayed by a gently breeze. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

\--

The sun woke him up before his alarm could, its bright rays brushed against the side of his face, lulling him back into the world. His eyes opened with ease, he was well rested. It was early though, the little hours of the morning, but Chris enjoyed the quiet and he knew better than to head back to sleep.  
He stretched, yawned, rubbed his eyes once or twice. He was fully awake now.  
Dust still lingered in the air, now basking in orange light; as opposed to the cold blue of the night.  
There was bird by the window, his feathers like slits of midnight, his eyes like, black pearls; peering into the room. A crow.  
As soon as Chris noticed it, the bird cawed loudly, before flying away. 

Paying it next to no mind, Christopher dressed himself before leaving the room, heading directly for the kitchen. As he passed the living room, something grabbed his attention; it was that book again. Now lying face down onto the coffee table. He was certain that he had left it open before going off to bed last night... It was as though someone had finally finished it. He grabbed it slowly, weighing it, wondering if a draft may have flipped the pages. It was fairly heavy... After a minute of hesitation Chris finally replaced the book. There was at least twenty more in the bookcase.  
On his way back to the kitchen he passed by the framed photo of S.T.A.R.S; still broken.  
The chairs were neatly placed around the table.  
The sun penetrated the room through half-opened curtains; warming the air.  
Everything sat in due place. 

Chris made himself a cup of coffee, nothing fancy. Sipping away at it, he fried two eggs, there was two toasts in the oven, and two slices of ham awaited their turn in the pan. Watching over his food, Chris heard a weird noise; like someone pulling up a chair.  
He didn't turn back immediately, this had proved counterproductive in the past. Instead, he waited, acting as though he hadn't noticed it.  
There was a creak; like someone had just sit down. And surely enough, there it was again; that sharp, icy, feeling.  
He turned around slowly, a chair was now facing him.  
You know what they say, when confronted with the unknown people have two types of reaction; Either fight or flight... But when faced with seemingly impossible circumstances comes a third option; Denial.  
Annoyed, Chris went to replace the chair. Choosing to completely ignore what he knew had just happened. 

He left early for work that morning. 

\--

Fortunately enough, the day was uneventful. He had more spare time than he knew what to do with it and decided to use it planning away his weekend trip. They were leaving tonight after all, and somehow that comforted him. Knowing he wouldn't have to spent another night alone in that house of his... Of course, this was only just for the weekend and soon enough he'd have to go back, but... Against all logic, Chris continued to believe that he had simply imagined the latest occurrences. He was exhausted, all of it was just his mind playing tricks on him. What else could it be...


End file.
